Today, digital cameras have proliferated to level unimaginable only a few short years ago. Not only are digital cameras stand-alone devices, they are also features that are added to numerous electronic products. Digital cameras can now be found on, for example, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, IPODS, and IPHONES. Typically, however, digital cameras found on portable electronic devices suffer from limitations such as limited field of view, limited resolution, and small aperture.